


【Gramander】【ADNS】The Room of Requirement

by Pourdefaux (Knock0out)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Albus Dunbledore/Newt Scamander； 隐ADGG, GGPG - Freeform, M/M, 主Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knock0out/pseuds/Pourdefaux





	【Gramander】【ADNS】The Room of Requirement

白头翁开始叫了，和麻雀叽叽喳喳个不停。花园里种了苹果树，槭树，许多的冬青，百合花和锦葵，玫瑰又小又硬的花苞一串串点缀伸长的枝条，墙上爬满爬墙虎的绿叶。你走了过去。柔软得像是沼泽的草地尽头，湖畔泛着清晨的雾气。湖水冷冰冰的，清澈的湖面荡漾着，映出一张坑坑洼洼的丑陋面孔，疤痕从眉心横贯颧骨，鼻梁歪歪扭扭，唇角微微翘起，曾经有什么锋利的东西把嘴巴两边割开，留下狰狞微笑的又一道伤疤。太阳从山水之后出来了，波光粼粼。透过没有瞎的那只眼睛，你看着纽特拎着沉沉的吊桶四处忙碌，给苏醒吵闹的各种生物喂食，木屋传来一股芬芳又腥臊的气味。是肉汤和植物幼芽煮食，放了盐和香料。

  
“早上好。”

  
你没有说话。纽特温和地俯身收拾着他睡觉的地方，把柔软的毯子和被褥展开，透气，摺好。床铺旁边是泠泠发光的铃铛，无论什么时候拉响它们，纽特就会出现。身体状况糟糕透顶的时候，你拉过那么几次。

  
“待会儿吃馅饼，我加了蜂蜜和肉桂。”

金灿灿的早晨，纽特容光焕发，脸颊红晕鲜丽，脖颈雪白，穿着的衬衣和马甲一尘不染，像是好好洗过和浆过了，就连那双脏兮兮的小皮靴，套在细细的脚踝也显得崭新锃亮。你们顺着扶梯到了箱子外面，屋子里热腾腾地散发早餐的香气，两把椅子摇摇晃晃，晃到桌子跟前。你坐下了，杯子里是香甜可口的牛奶，茶叶渣子拢到了玻璃器皿的盖子底下，红茶加进牛奶，勺子清脆搅拌着。纽特把早茶和食物端到他面前，浑身被欢欣雀跃占据着，看起来甚至像个漂亮的孩子。漂亮的，羞怯又期待着的孩子。

你知道为什么。你咀嚼着馅饼，把方糖加入热饮，慢慢喝着，叉起食物一口一口送入嘴中。

  
“好吃吗？”

  
你点点头。

  
煎好草药，你们就和往常一样分类干花，手边是浸泡在药水里的标本，有几颗鸟蛋剖开了，胚胎悬浮在半空，泛着湿润的光，观察到一半，屋外就传来了敲门声。纽特从你身旁一下起来，紧张地摸了摸头发，又迫不及待跑到门口，把来客迎进屋子。那个男人还是戴着眼镜，红色长发束起，披在讲究精致的长袍，镜片后那双蓝眼睛落到你身上，一个友好的示意。小动物纷纷骚动，对熟悉的客人探头探脑，打着招呼。纽特笑了。“来杯茶吗，先生？”

  
纽特总是这样称呼来客，这个叫邓布利多的男人。他们自在聊着，几句，或是短暂的停顿，互相微笑。你继续镌刻标本，抬头看他们的时候，邓布利多正低头喝着茶，纽特眼神温柔而毫无遮掩，下一秒又慌慌张张地把柔情藏起来，用笨拙热烈的语调讲述那些动物和在外面遭遇的趣闻，邓布利多就听着，安静地坐在那里。说了好一会儿，纽特才想起把草药装在准备好的瓶子里。

“还是我来吧。”

  
于是你松开了手，把标本旁边的药瓶交给纽特。纽特弄好药剂，把药水倒在手心，走到邓布利多身边，请对方把袖子撩起来。

  
药水涂抹在骨肉上，纽特仔细地用纱布重新包扎涂药的地方，也和邓布利多说着话。“已经好多了。下次……再下次来就可以痊愈了。”

  
“下礼拜我也许会晚些来。”

  
“嗯。”纽特应道，“什么时候都可以。”

  
邓布利多就笑了笑。纽特耳朵红了。

  
他们又在说着话了，很是温柔而缱绻的样子。整理好东西，你干脆走了出去。

  
纽特送走邓布利多，合上门转身看见你。

  
“怎么啦？”

  
你摇摇头。你们回到屋子，纽特心不在焉，一会儿微微笑起来，傻乎乎地回味方才和邓布利多之间的谈话，又突然想到什么，跑到窗口拉开帘子往楼下张望。

  
你凝望纽特临窗的背影，知道邓布利多从未回头往这儿看过一眼。

  
一些夜晚，你看见纽特在长廊徘徊，然后打开墙上本来不存在的那扇门。门关上之后就消失不见了。有时你就待在外面，墙里面死一般寂静。死——你想到，你自己就死过一回，耳边的惨叫和呼喊远去，黑暗鬼魅无害地裹缠全身，比一个吻还要轻，甚至是甜蜜的——如果你不再有什么想要的东西，死并不可怕。清凌凌的月光洒在窗台，把你的影子拖得老长老长，像一只被错误打捞上来的怪物脚边还淌着冥河深色的河水。你整夜待在门外，那扇门从来没有在夜里再打开过。等到鸟儿都开始叫起来的时候，你会返回皮箱，在纽特给他铺好的床上闭上眼睛。

  
那些夜晚都短暂得如同一个晨间的梦。

  
纽特会在早上与你问好，穿越四季，身影投入渐渐变得耀眼的白昼里，满足地忙碌着。毒囊豹，如尼纹蛇，月痴兽，鸟蛇……你学会各种动物的名字，按照纽特的嘱咐喂养它们，你们之间不说话，但是纽特很能懂得你，能够明白你想要什么，不想要什么。你还记得自己叫什么吗？有天纽特问着你，拿搓揉好的肉糜丢向饥饿的野兽，时不时回头就看看你，照看你就像你还是最初那样虚弱地病着需要看护。你沉默。纽特十分耐心，又说：不记得也不要紧，我们再取一个名字。你仍旧没有回应，走过去替纽特端着沉甸甸的食盆，巨大的三头蛇在你们身后嘶嘶轻叫。

  
纽特也会对三头蛇说话，轻抚它们垂下的头颅，低声柔声地呢喃，让鳞片蹭着泛起红晕的脸颊。撒娇的蛇把驯养它们的人驮起来，纽特全然信赖地骑着蛇的身上，颇有些爱屋及乌的样子。“先生就会说蛇语。我请他教我，但是太笨，怎么也学不会。”

  
习惯性地，纽特和你说邓布利多。说先生。说这个，说那个。你盯着纽特，纽特才会意识到失态，不好意思地停下话头。你们在另一处果园漫步，红色紫色的浆果一颗颗落到地上，汁水染红鲜嫩的草叶，泛着娇媚的甜味。你们采撷熟透了的果子，划着小船宕在湖面中心，风把纽特的头发吹起来，那双沾染甜美汁水的手伸入湖水，指尖洁净地滴下水珠。你用手帕擦拭纽特的手，被擦过的皮肤就在你手里温暖起来，纽特的茧硬硬的，只是碰着你，抚慰却那样令人平静。

  
“我打算在伦敦待一阵。等先生病好了再出发。”

邓布利多聆听耳边会说话的象棋，纽特好奇地看着。他们在下第二盘棋。邓布利多放回棋子。

  
“怎么了？”

  
“它夸你呢。”

  
“我？”

  
只要一句话，纽特就能脸红。邓布利多笑眯眯地下着棋，“夸你是个好孩子。”纽特心慌意乱，棋也是乱下的，是被邓布利多让了，才赢的局。只是对方在的时候，纽特总掩饰着，哪怕心都不由己地被夺走了，无法再盛下其他东西，哪怕心知肚明早就无法掩饰——

  
“先生是很好的人。只要能看着他，对我来说就足够了。”

  
你——用这张丑陋脸孔所有的耳朵听着，片刻厌恶起纽特自怨自艾的一厢情愿，但是你听着。他们坐在夕阳灿烂的草地上，金色涂抹了你们的每一寸肌肤和毛孔，在你面前，纽特从来没有那么脆弱又美丽过，谈起心上人，那双绿色眼睛在阳光下亮得惊人，好像蓄着泪珠，仔细看时却什么也没有。你把手搭在纽特肩膀，纽特从膝盖抬起脑袋，对你微笑。

  
你在夜晚再次悄悄跟随纽特来到墙前，门出现了，纽特回头，像是早就发现了你。

  
“你想看看吗？”

  
你跟着纽特走进打开的门。

  
房间里铺满柔软舒适的地毯，壁炉生着鲜艳明亮的火焰，到处都是散乱的书和卷轴，看起来却很合适，羽管笔，花束和其他银制小玩意儿可爱地飘浮在空中，纽特变出一把晃来晃去的椅子。你们在看得见星星的玻璃天窗下坐了下来，流星滑过魔法的天际，璀璨静谧地，在暖融融的屋子另一头，有一个似曾相识的人影。只是影子。昏暗的光芒闪烁着，夜幕下的那个影子好像仰望星空，又好像在沉思，侧过身来的时候，长袍拖出窸窸窣窣的声响，影子有一头及肩的长发，凑近了看，似乎也架着一副薄薄的眼镜。影子不曾注意到你们，只是慢慢踱了几步，没一会儿，又坐下来，仿佛专注读着什么书。

  
“这是我记忆里的先生。在霍格沃兹的时候，在办公室里，他就是这样的。”

  
纽特远远望了影子一会儿，只在这边坐下，把卷轴和笔记翻出来，继续写着什么。你曾听纽特说那是一本关于神奇动物的书，是从未有人去写的。纽特一行又一行地书写，写累了，也会发一会儿呆，夜渐渐地深，那影子离他们近了一些，然而仍旧很遥远。在影子和纽特之间，你看着纽特。烛光和火光破碎地映衬着星光，屋子里只有沙沙，沙沙的轻响，花瓶里的芍药褪去了，百合花和玫瑰重新绽放，梨花和海棠的倒影在镜子一样的池子里婆娑，流淌着，战栗着，低语着……你移开目光，壁炉里燃烧的木块吱吱叫着，纽特已伏在案上睡着了。

  
酷似邓布利多的影子向你们走来，叹息着，最终消散在星空下银色金色的光晕之中。

  
你扶起纽特低垂的颈（衬衣底下的身子如此依恋），小心翼翼地，像把疲倦纤细的天鹅揽入怀中。

  
“先生……？”

  
呓语般的，怯怯而心碎的问。

  
你没有回答。纽特在你怀里，又熟睡了。

***

自那日，你们就常常一同去有求必应屋。纽特告诉你，这是一个秘密。因为这间屋子本不该在霍格沃兹之外出现，是被意外带出来的。

  
“那时我刚刚拥有这个皮箱，尝试施展无痕伸展咒。不知道为什么，我就想到了这间屋子。我偷偷溜到学校八层，在屋里打开皮箱。我造了一面墙。很长一段时间里，我从没想过它可以起作用，后来我知道了，只有在你真正想要什么的时候，它才会出现。”

  
纽特停顿，又说：“其实有求必应屋并不会真正实现你的愿望，它只是让你觉得离愿望实现近了些。”

  
只是近了一点点。或者更远。

  
邓布利多再次来的时候，说起格林德沃。纽特也听着，很是认真专注地听着，倒茶却洒出来一些，急匆匆道歉然后清理一新。邓布利多说完了，陷入沉思。纽特沉默地换药，撤下的绷带药香依然，因为恶咒发黑的皮肉恢复红润，邓布利多瞧了瞧自己的胳膊。“啊，已经好了。”

“是啊。”纽特勉强地说。

  
你还想去找他吗，先生？

  
你听见纽特问邓布利多，低头问的，不是猜不出心思。但邓布利多说：他逃走了，也是我的责任。

  
“看着我，纽特。”

  
纽特抬起眼睛，为邓布利多的触碰而讶异，而后那双绿色眼睛又黯淡下来。

  
“帮我一起找到他。”邓布利多说。

  
纽特点点头，又言不由衷地，“这个药……保险起见还是再敷几次，如果真的没事了，再丢掉也不迟。”

  
出口一排幽雅芳香的木架上，盆栽洒满水珠，晶莹剔透，上面的叶片和花瓣楚楚可怜地舒展，无人驻足，也无人问津。

  
纽特注视邓布利多远去的背影。

  
你走到旁边，纽特转过来看着你。你正捧着一朵病殃殃的黄水仙，纽特见了，关切地抚摸生病的叶子，观测盆栽的情况。“它会好起来的。”

这么说着，像是为了安抚你，纽特接过盆栽，突然不知如何是好的模样，只对你短促地笑了笑。

那天晚上，你们进入有求必应屋。纽特坐了下来，没有写书。那影子一如既往，在遥远的星空下伫立，美得像一个梦。

  
“过去使他痛苦。我总想要帮助他，”纽特说，“可有时我也会想着，如果在那之后他能够看我一眼，能够不要去想那个人……我是个自私的人。”

说不在意都是骗人的。想要先生只属于我一个人，谁也不给。谁都不行。

  
纽特低声诉说。你抚过纽特的脸颊，那里温热湿润，睫毛扑闪，泪珠咸涩。你吻了纽特，像一匹兽伸出粗粝舌头不断舔去那些泪水，动物学家在吻下颤抖，手指不知所措，也缠绕你的指间。你怜爱地吻着，纽特扬起下巴，幽咽喘息。星空都是火焰般灼热的颜色，月亮孤独地悬挂着。金色银色的光晕里，那虚幻的邓布利多的影子坐在了桌前，总在茫然地想念什么，玻璃蒙着冰冷又美丽的光，好像凝结的一层正在融化的冰霜。

  
白天，你们在湖畔的小船里，树荫迷人地披拂而下。红色紫色的浆果软和纽特口中，被呜咽着吞咬，甜美的汁水流出来，滴滴淌在敏感起伏的胸膛，小船船身吃着重，在碧绿的水面不住颠簸，在你索取无度的侵犯里，纽特整个身子都是柔韧火热的，汗水打湿你们的皮肤，呻吟着，纽特爱抚你垂落的发丝，抚摸你脸上的坑洼疤痕，从来就没有对这副样貌畏惧，嫌恶过——甚至现在，在与你做着这种事情，身体因为过度使用酸软疼痛难过得发抖，也没说一声拒绝。

  
“啊……！”

  
纽特趴在那里，双腿都合拢不起来，浑身上下除了深深浅浅的伤疤，还有许多新鲜艳丽的吻痕。你沉沉喘息，捉住纽特瘫软的腰肢顶入进去。

  
他在想着谁？你想问。

  
而纽特眨动朦胧的眼睛，看着你，随之笼罩在凄苦爱欲的桎梏下，光洁地蜷缩起来。

  
很快，有杜鹃叨着窗户，送来了密信，你展开信纸，阅后即焚。信上署名一个单字G，仿佛还带着欧洲大陆清晨的露水气息。没别的寒暄好话，信的内容很简单，只让你杀掉纽特。

  
你出去转一圈，把嗷嗷待哺的小动物都喂饱了。纽特还在睡着，整个人陷入松软洁白的被褥，嘴唇和面颊浮着欢爱后的嫣红，像是有点烧。

  
你从孔雀蓝大衣的口袋抽出那根魔杖，拿在手里。你站在纽特床前。片刻。

  
你把魔杖放了回去。

  
之后几天，纽特一直在准备下一场旅途。“如果你想留在伦敦，我就拜托先生替你找个住所，好吗？”

  
你听着。纽特又说：“我哥哥，忒修斯也能帮得上忙，你对魔法部的工作感兴趣吗？当然——只是些空缺的小职位，但薪水用来糊口总没有问题的。等你安顿下来，再慢慢找一份合心意的工作好了，你觉得——”

  
“你甚至不知道我的名字。”你说。

  
纽特一愣，“你会说话？”语气很是欣喜的，丝毫没有责备和怀疑。“那……你，如果你想告诉我你的名字？”

  
“帕西瓦尔。叫我帕西瓦尔。”

  
纽特眼里又闪过那种朦胧的神情，轻柔而有些哀伤地，“帕西瓦尔。”他唤道。

  
是他把你返回伦敦的轮船上救起，一路耐心照料好几个月，在皮箱和外面的世界都给你安了家。也是他把格林德沃捉进美国魔法议会的监狱，破坏了魔王与其信徒的计划。自从进入有求必应屋，你的记忆就开始恢复，直到前几日，你顺利联系上了格林德沃。通过邓布利多和纽特的谈话，你得知魔王成功越狱。

你说：“我不会留在伦敦。”

  
纽特一丝丝欢喜地看着你，一瞬间，你竟然有动摇。但你接着道：“我也不是打算和你一起走。我有必须回去的地方。”

  
你们在阳光明媚的树林里讲话，转眼间已经到了前院。纽特推开门，还是那样回头照看着你，好像忘记你们以后终究是不会联系的，“下午茶想要苹果派？还是巧克力蛋糕？”

  
你在空气甜丝丝的厨房亲吻纽特，直接把年轻人抱上灰白色的流理台，分开修长温驯的双腿抚弄着。纽特轻轻推你，也不知拒绝还是渴望，只微微颤抖，接受那些火热灼人的亲吻。

  
你扯下纽特的长裤，欺身拓开这具青涩诱人的身体。纽特夹紧了腿根，把乱动乱摁的手指含在体内，洁白的衬衣翻了上去，露出粉嫩漂亮的乳尖。小小的呻吟。他的脖颈和锁骨只被连绵吻过，就泛起淡淡的红晕，他揽住了你，因为在乳尖狠狠的嘬吸和揉弄低叫，他的叫声变得破碎，你直接挤入又热又紧的穴口一下又一下地抽送，把他撞得六神无主，魂飞天外。那双夹得紧紧的腿没力气了，你就抚着他屈起的光洁的膝盖，慢慢停下来，压在纽特身上亲他。除了喘息和呻吟，你们还是很沉默。你又开始动了，纽特搂着你的脖子，啜泣着给你。一段时间，穴口紧紧吮起来，你亲吻纽特汗湿的头发，“……怎么了？”

  
纽特闷哼，竭力抑制自己的声音。

  
透过明晃晃的窗子，访客在阳光下若隐若现，镜子一样光滑的橱柜映出了窗外的一切。邓布利多伫立在离你们不远的地方，没有动。

  
但是你装作毫不知情，在纽特耳边低语：“叫我的名字。”

  
“不……唔嗯！”

  
纽特也许还在看着邓布利多，而陡然激烈的律动使他无暇顾及，他再次呻吟起来，浑身激情得乱颤。你着迷地催促。“纽特。”

  
“帕西瓦尔！帕西……嗯！啊！帕西！”

  
这声音如此哀愁而媚人。

  
你想起一次，也是这样灿烂的下午，邓布利多来访，让纽特例行换好药以后，就来唤你和他们一起吃茶。你示意稍等。于是邓布利多逗留了会儿，视线在室内寻常地扫过，落在因为整理东西翻出来与书目一同放着的一只手套上，停下了：那是他很久前遗失的。纽特和你提过——只是拾到以后，总为着这样那样的原因没能还给先生，后来也不想着还了，就留在了身边。

  
邓布利多说：“很漂亮的手套。”

  
你说：“可惜只有一只。”

  
那才是你，帕西瓦尔格雷夫斯自昏迷醒来第一次开口说话，然而邓布利多毫不吃惊，只再看了一眼手套，转过来打量你。

  
蓝眼睛从来不是那样温柔。只需旁观片刻，就能明白眼睛的主人对待纽特已经足够与众不同。但是纽特不知道。是邓布利多让纽特不知道。

  
“嘘……”

  
你安抚纽特，同他一道被纷纷情潮所浸没，泪珠顺着纽特的面颊簌簌滚落，淋湿了你的颈子。窗子变得灰蒙蒙的，枝桠摇曳，树叶轻晃，邓布利多的身影已不见了。

  
每个人都那么贪心，有了一个，还想要第二个。

  
你没有给格林德沃回信。不过离开伦敦前夜，你从纽特的床榻起身，来到那面墙前。

  
有求必应屋在你面前出现，你打开那扇门，走了进去。

  
End.

  
虽然应该都知道了不过还是注一下：Albus Dumbledore全名Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore


End file.
